In the past, an image pickup device capable of simultaneously acquiring a color image and a near-infrared image was proposed. Disclosed, for example, in JP 1998-210486 A (PTL 1) is a technology for dividing incoming light into four types of light, namely, near-infrared light, red light, green light, and blue light, by using, for example, a cold mirror or a dichroic mirror and acquiring an image signal of each color by receiving the four types of light with respective independent light-receiving means.